Mi pequeña Sissy
by LilandraBlack
Summary: Lo último que deseaba Draco Malfoy era que una pequeña que ni siquiera se valía de sí misma, entrara en su vida y lo desorganizara todo. ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Y dónde está Hermione Granger? Rated M por si acaso.
1. La asignación

-Esto no está nada bien- Snape dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la señora Pomfrey, del otro lado de la cama. Su expresión, otras veces dura e imperturbable, se mostraba esta vez con una clara alteración.

-¿No sabes en qué tiempo desaparecerán los efectos Severus?- Albus Dumbledore miró un momento al maestro de pociones acomodándose las gafas de media luna para luego mirar fijamente a la persona que yacía quieta en la cama frente a él.

-No lo sé Albus. Días, tal vez semanas-

-Pero esto no puede ser- dijo con una clara expresión de alarma la enfermera mirando a ambos hombres -¿Qué será de ella ahora?-

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- interrumpió McGonagall agitada mientras llegaba a esa parte de la enfermería, corrió la cortina para ver a tres personas alrededor de una cama. -¿Por qué me has mandado a llamar Albus?- y luego miró hacia la cama- ¿Quién es?- preguntó impaciente, ya que no entendía por qué tuvo que dejar la clase de transformación que impartía al grupo de cuarto año de Hufflepuff.

-¿No le reconoces Minerva?- dijo Albus lentamente, mientras señalaba hacía la cama.

-¿Acaso debería?- dijo mirando con cierto enojo al hombre.

-Esa, Minerva, es Hermione Granger- McGonagall pasó su mirada rápidamente entre el director y la que se suponía era su estudiante favorita y su reacción no se hizo esperar - ¡¿Pero cómo diablos ha pasado esto?!-

-Eso es lo menos importante, aunque si quieres puedo detallarte qué ha sucedido después, estos tontos Gryffindors-le dijo Snape visiblemente incómodo por la situación- lo que sí debe de preocuparnos es cómo la regresaremos a la normalidad y qué hacer mientras la curamos-

-Severus tiene razón- intervino el director mientras acariciaba su barba con parsimonia, era evidente que estaba poniendo su mente a trabajar fuertemente. Después de unos minutos en total silencio sus ojos brillaron, ¿con malicia?

-¿Qué planeas Albus?- dijo Snape de mal talante, ya que conocía perfectamente al director y sabía cuando se avecinaba una tormenta de problemas.

-Creo que tengo la solución temporal perfecta- dijo satisfecho y todos miraron a la muy dormida Hermione Granger, quien no sabía qué había pasado ni estaba consciente de su estado actual.

****************

-Señor Malfoy, Potter, Weasly. A la oficina del director ahora- La clase de pociones se sumió en silencio total. Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Draco, que los miraba confundido de igual manera.

-¿Acaso no han escuchado o tengo que decírselos más lentamente para que sus pequeños cerebros puedan procesarlo? Despacho del director. A-H-O-R-A -- Los jóvenes no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron de la mazmorra al instante.

Ese día había empezado particularmente raro. Hermione no había ido a desayunar con ellos al gran salón y tampoco había llegado al examen de pociones, sabiendo que este comportamiento era impropio de la chica se decidieron que después del examen harían una búsqueda exhaustiva de la misma para que les contara qué había pasado.

Draco, por su parte, no podía imaginarse qué tipo de asuntos podría querer el director con Weasly alias la comadreja, Potter alias cara rajada y él. Mientras iban en silencio trató de recordar todo lo que había hecho esa semana, y para ser sinceros no creía que el haber colgado de cabeza a un estudiante de segundo año de Ravenclaw fuera tan grave como para que lo llamaran al despacho del director y menos con Potter y Weasly. ¿En qué diablos pensaba el director?

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la puerta, esta se abrió y no sin antes darse unas miradas de odio y sus insultos acostumbrados, entraron al despacho del director.

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa – Espero que estén muy bien esta mañana-

-Buenos días profesor- dijeron los tres levemente.

-Disculpe señor, ¿para qué nos ha mandado a llamar?- preguntó Harry, cuya curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo.

-Muy buena pregunta señor Potter, pues resulta que tengo una pequeña tarea para uno de ustedes tres. Es de suma importancia y solo puedo confiársela al mejor de los tres- Draco sonrió al instante, otra oportunidad para demostrar que era mejor que el par de leones que tenía a su lado. Harry y Ron se miraron, entre ellos no había competencia y aunque no sabían de qué trataba la petición del profesor, tampoco querían que esta tarea le fuera otorgada a Malfoy.

-Les voy a hacer unas preguntas, quien mejor las conteste será el encargado de llevar a cabo mi petición, su casa ganará 150 puntos para el curso siguiente y será indiscutiblemente uno de los premios anuales- Los tres miraron atentos al director. Draco parecía seguro de sí mismo, Harry no estaba nervioso pero si impaciente y Ron estaba claramente nervioso porque simplemente preguntas y Ron en la misma oración no eran compatibles.

-Siéntense en esas sillas- y aparecieron unas butacas al lado de cada uno, pergamino y pluma. Los chicos miraron incrédulos al profesor luego de leer la primera pregunta, "_¿Cómo se compone la pirámide alimenticia?"_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué locura estaba planeando ahora el profesor, acaso se le ocurriría mandarlos a alimentar Trolls? – Apresúrense a llenar el examen, tienen 10 minutos para contestar- A medida que leían las preguntas se volvían más raras, como por ejemplo, _¿qué hacer con una quemadura si no se tiene magia? ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de calmar los nervios de una persona sin tener que recurrir a pociones?_ Cuando el tiempo terminó, las plumas desaparecieron y los exámenes volaron hasta el director.

Empezó a corregirlos minuciosamente, Ron estaba ansioso, al igual que Harry solo que él sabía disimular mejor que su pelirrojo amigo. Malfoy estaba calmado esperando, si alguna vez sentía nervios no dejaba que los demás lo notaran.

-Felicidades señor Malfoy, sus respuestas fueron las más acertadas, usted llevará a cabo la asignación-

Draco se hinchó de orgullo mientras veía con satisfacción la cara de derrota de Harry y Ron, su día no podía ser más perfecto. Los Gryffindor habían perdido la oportunidad de tomar ventaja en la copa de las casas para el séptimo año, pero Slytherin ya la tenía y para mejorar la situación su puesto como uno de los premios anuales estaba asegurado.

-Señor Malfoy, su asignación se le dará a conocer antes de partir de Hogwarts, solo faltan algunos exámenes antes de que llegue el día, ahora pueden retirarse- Se pusieron de pie y las butacas desaparecieron, dieron media vuelta para salir del despacho del profesor – Señor Potter, señor Weasly- estos se detuvieron al instante y miraron al director, Draco simplemente salió de allí con aires de triunfo- Quiero que sepan que la señorita Granger ha sido exonerada de todos sus exámenes y fue enviada a una misión especial, así que no se preocupen si no pueden comunicarse con ella durante un tiempo-

-Pero señor- empezó a replicar Harry, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo antes de que siguiera.

-He dicho que ella estará bien, que no les haya comunicado nada se debe a que apenas anoche se ha enterado y debía de irse en ese preciso momento, eso es todo pueden irse-

Aunque ninguno de los dos muchachos quedó conforme no podían llevarle la contraria al profesor, así que solo callaron y salieron del lugar rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

****************

Por fin habían terminado las clases de ese año, los estudiantes se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares y disfrutar las vacaciones. Los chicos habían esperado que su amiga se comunicara por lechuza, pero nunca pasó. Ron se quejaba porque debió de estudiar el doble ya que Hermione no estaba cerca para explicarle aquello que no entendía. Harry se sentía inquieto, porque aunque le creía a Dumbledore, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga, ¿en qué clase de misión estaría? ¿Por qué no les dijo nada antes de irse? Todo era muy confuso para Harry.

-Anda hombre ya no le des más vueltas, seguro que no le han mandado a hacer nada peligroso, solo cosas aburridas como buscar ejemplares antiguos de libros de magia o algo por el estilo- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras abordaban el tren – Alégrate que te pasarás las vacaciones en mi casa-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acomodaba el equipaje y es que pasarse las vacaciones completas en casa de Ron era algo que le llenaba de muchas expectativas. Recién había descubierto lo que sentía hacia Ginny y quería conquistarla durante el verano. Es cierto que ella ya no andaba con Dean, pero estaba un poco distante.

-Supongo que tienes razón Ron- dijo al fin.

En otra parte, en un lugar frío y desolado por la falta de estudiantes, en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy esperaba que le fuera comunicada su asignación. Llevaba esperando más de una hora, todos los carruajes se habían ido y de seguro el tren hacía Londres ya había partido. Tendría que pedir por transporte especial a su padre, asunto que se estaba tramitando en ese momento gracias a que media hora antes se comunicó por la chimenea con su padre, que aunque fastidiado, accedió a la petición de su hijo.

Mirando hacia la entrada de la sala común, vio como su jefe de casa y el director entraban. Draco se puso de pie al instante y les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Dumbledore le indicó se sentara nuevamente y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Joven Malfoy, como ya sabe cumplirá con un encargo especial para el colegio durante el tiempo que sea necesario, no sabemos exactamente cuánto será-

-Aunque me gustaría que fuera de otra forma- interrumpió el profesor Snape- usted fue el que obtuvo el puntaje más alto en el examen de selección- para este momento, Snape arrugó su cara en una mueca de molestia, cosa que hizo que Draco empezara a preocuparse.

-De cualquier forma estoy seguro que usted será completamente capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea- continuó el director mirando al joven de forma divertida – su asignación consiste en que debe de servir de cuidador y guardaespaldas de una persona muy especial hasta que sea necesario- Draco puso cara de horror mientras miraba a Snape en busca de una explicación, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y le miró resignado.

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, le aseguro que no será una molestia-

-¿Y se puede saber a quién es que se supone que voy a cuidarle las espaldas?- dijo con ironía y un tanto desagradable.

-Por supuesto, la profesora McGonagall ya viene con ella-

-¿Con ella?- dijo realmente sorprendido y mirando a ambos hombres sin creérselo. En ese momento la profesora de transformaciones entró a la sala común con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, llevaba algo en los brazos que al principio Draco no pudo identificar.

-Señor Malfoy, espero que sea consciente de la responsabilidad que esta institución está poniendo en sus manos, de no llevar a cabo su cometido le prometo que se le descontarán tantos puntos a su casa que necesitarán tres años para recuperar su pérdida- a Draco no le gustaba el tono de la profesora, pero más aún le extrañó que ella se dirigiera de esa forma a él. Por lo regular era una persona pacífica.

-Esta, señor Malfoy, es su asignación- se acercó a él y extendió sus brazos con lo que llevaba cargado. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba envuelto por unas delicadas sábanas, Draco se acercó para ver que era. Podrán imaginar su sorpresa cuando vio que el pequeño bulto se movía a un ritmo acompasado, como si respirara y más aún cuando el pequeño bulto empezó a llorar y salieron unos bracitos moviéndose de entre la tela.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- estaba sumamente alterado y no entendía nada.

-No es un esto, señor Malfoy- dijo McGonagall fríamente- es una persona, un ella para ser más exactos, usted tendrá bajo su cuidado a esta niña durante un tiempo y juro que si algo le pasa-

-Tranquilícese un poco profesora- habló Snape que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo- le aseguro que mi estudiante es lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea y lo hará perfectamente- más que apoyo eso fue una amenaza, como jefe de la casa de Slytherin Snape no podía darse el lujo de que Draco fallara y el muchacho entendió el mensaje, por lo que todo intento de protesta murió en ese instante.

-¿Por qué necesita que alguien la cuide?- los tres miraron sorprendido al muchacho, como si no se esperaran la pregunta, Dumbledore fue el que contestó al final.

-Sus padres han sufrido un accidente y deben de estar un tiempo en San Mungo, así que usted cumplirá su tarea de niñero mientras se están recuperando. Debo de decirle que son personas especiales, por tanto su hija debe de recibir especial atención-

-Está bien- dijo aceptando lo que estaba sucediendo aunque no le gustara nada lo que pasaba- ¿cómo se llama?- otra vez silencio, Draco enarcó una ceja mirando a sus profesores nuevamente- Al menos tendrá nombre la niña ¿no?, no es recién nacida por lo que veo- observó a la niña con detenimiento, acercándose a la profesora. Tenía los ojos color miel y su cabello era castaño, parecía un varoncito de tan corto que lo llevaba. Debía de admitirlo la bebé era preciosa. La bebita lo miró fijamente, el chico podía jurar que lo estaba examinando, como si estuviera decidiendo si podía confiar en él o no. La carita se le iluminó, empezó a reír y alzó los brazos para que la cargara.

-Al parecer le ha caído bien- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ante la situación- Su nombre es Sissy, espero que se lleven bien- Draco tomó a la niña en brazos de forma torpe. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, pensó que era afortunado al ganar esa asignación pero ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Miró desesperanzado a su padrino pero este no podía sacarle del problema.

****************

El viaje tomaría alrededor de 6 horas en carruaje para llegar a la mansión Malfoy, con todo y magia. Sissy se había dormido casi al instante luego de que emprendieran el viaje. Draco la acomodó en una silla para bebés que McGonagall le había dado, apenas la niña tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta y unos cuantos biberones. Su madre lo mataría cuando lo viera, a menos que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

Miraba por la ventana suspirando, lamentándose por su situación, pasaba su mirada entre la niña y el paisaje, sin saber cuál de las dos visiones le causaba más estrés.

"_La niña, en definitiva, me causa más estrés."_


	2. En la mansión Malfoy

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Quiero agradecer por los comentarios y sugerencias, por supuesto que serán tomadas en cuenta. Deseo que disfruten leyendo esto, tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Besos**

************************************************************************************************************************

-¡DRACO MALFOY BLACK! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESA NIÑA?!- qué manera de recibir a un chico en el inicio de las vacaciones. Apenas se había bajado del carruaje con la bebita cargada en brazos, y su madre cambió su rostro de felicidad por una cara de una total desquiciada.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS SIDO TAN IRRESPONSABLE?!-

-Mamá- pero sus intentos de llamar la atención de su madre eran fallidos.

-¡¿QUÉ VA A DECIR TU PADRE AHORA?! ¡¿QUÉ SERÁ DE LA REPUTACIÓN DEL NOMBRE MALFOY?!-

-¡MADRE!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-No he embarazado a nadie, este bebé no es mío. Tengo que cuidarla por tiempo indefinido por órdenes especiales del colegio- dijo de la forma más calmada posible, su madre se tranquilizó al instante y sonrió.

-¿Pero porqué no me lo dijiste antes Draco?- expresó en tono jovial y risueño. Él rodó los ojos y luego esbozó una sonrisa para su madre. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado con la criatura que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Sissy- le contestó mientras entraban a la mansión.

-Esta niña es muy guapa, pero la pobrecita debe de estar muy cansada, debes de despertarla para darle de comer, un buen baño y después a la cama-

-Claro, se lo pediré a uno de los elfos domésticos-

-Por supuesto que no cariño-

-¿Disculpa madre?- y le miró con incredulidad.

-Que no se lo pedirás a un elfo, es tu responsabilidad, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, pero no veo el por qué-

-No acepto protestas- le interrumpió – es un encargo especial del colegio, por tanto lo cumplirás tú para asegurarte que todo esté bien con Sissy. ¿Le falta algo?-

-Pues la única ropa que tiene es esta y un par de biberones- dijo recordando lo poco que había traído con él desde Hogwarts.

Narcissa se escandalizó – Pero qué irresponsables al dártela así. No se diga más, mañana mismo iremos de compras-

-Te agrada, ¿cierto?- ya conocía a su madre cuando se encaprichaba con algo.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo Draco? Mira que parece un ángel durmiendo, le diré a uno de los elfos que prepare una cuna en tu habitación-

-¡¿Qué?! No podemos dormir en el mismo lugar-

-Oh claro que sí pueden, recuerda que es tu responsabilidad y nadie más despertará cuando Sissy llore, eso te toca a ti- dijo divertida al ver la cara de _quiero-que-me-trague-la-tierra_ que ponía su hijo.

-¡Pero mamá!-

-Pero mamá nada, haz lo que debes de hacer que mañana vamos de compras- sin poder reclamar, subió con Sissy a su habitación. Seguía igual a como la había dejado en navidad. Decorada en tonos verdes y cremas, la habitación destilaba elegancia por donde quiera que se le mirara. La principal atracción era su cama con dosel, cubierta de sábanas color verde oscuro de seda.

Acostó a la niña en ella y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. De vez en cuando la miraba, se le hacía conocida pero no podía establecer qué era lo que se le hacía tan familiar.

-Agradece pequeña que no te tocara con el cara rajada o la comadreja- dijo con tono burlón, pero ella seguía durmiendo – si te hubieses que tenido que quedar con uno de ellos de seguro estarías muerta- y sonrió con autosatisfacción. Dos elfos entraron y colocaron la cuna de Sissy justo al lado de su cama, era su antigua cuna. Blanco marfil con unos grabados elaborados en la madera y detalles en color verde.

-Esta noche te enseñaré cómo hacerlo Draco, a partir de mañana estarás por tu cuenta- dijo su madre al entrar a la habitación.

****************

El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, el cielo estaba despejado y el canto de las aves acompañaba a Narcissa en su paseo por el jardín de la mansión. Como todo lo que tenía sello Malfoy, era esplendoroso. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar los narcisos, aunque poseía amarillos, los que en verdad le gustaban eran aquellos narcisos blancos cuya flor interna era de color naranja, conocidos como narcisos poeticus.

Le daba instrucciones a un elfo sobre una nueva adquisición de flores cuando un grito proveniente de la mansión la puso alerta.

-¡MAMÁ, MAAAMÁÁ!-

Narcissa entró lo más rápido que pudo seguida por el elfo, los gritos llegaban desde la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó asustada mientras abría la puerta. Dentro el joven cargaba a la pequeña Sissy, ella lloraba a todo pulmón y por el estado de cabello de su hijo, de seguro que le había dado sendos jalones a su pelo.

-¡No sé qué le pasa, ha estado así desde hace 15 minutos!- La expresión descolocada y de desesperación del muchacho le causaba mucha gracia.

-Primero cálmate Draco, no puedes pretender calmarla si tú estás tan alterado, respira, que el aire circule por tus pulmones- aunque sabía que se estaba burlando de él decidió obedecerla sin protestar, Narcissa Malfoy no era al tipo de persona que se le llevara la contraria. Sustituyó su respiración agitada por una más acompasada y miró a su madre con aparente calma.

-A ver hijo primer paso, toca su frente y revisa si tiene temperatura- Hizo un intento de poner su mano en la frente pero la retiró – Vamos esa bebita no muerde- con un suspiro de resignación posó su mano en la carita de Sissy.

-No madre, no tiene temperatura, ¡ouch!- la bebé jaló un mechón de su cabello nuevamente. Draco miró a su madre en busca de ayuda, ella ahogó una risita al ver que su hijo le reprochaba con la mirada.

-Está bien, no desesperes Draco. Paso dos, ¿le diste de comer?-

-Sí, hace media hora- Narcissa sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo ya qué le pasaba a la pequeña.

-¿Y le cambiaste el pañal?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es una pregunta sencilla, Draco. Has revisado a Sissy-

-Pues en realidad no- dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Te aseguro que es eso, cámbiala y luego encuéntrame en la entrada, iremos de compras. Por cierto Draco- agregó- he dado órdenes a los elfos de que a menos que sea un caso de emergencia no pueden ayudarte con tu nenita-

-¡¿Mi nenita?!-

-Sí, Draco, tu nenita. Te recomiendo que te acostumbres, es tu responsabilidad-

-Pero madre- se quejó tratando de que ella le ayudara. Guardó silencio casi al instante al ver como ella lo miraba con ojos asesinos –entendido madre- y al instante su rostro cambió a una sonrisa, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, le acarició la mejilla a Sissy y salió de la habitación.

-A veces da miedo Sissy- Con una cara de asco le retiró el pañal, aunque se sentía un poco cohibido al verla desnuda ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho pues la bañaba. Después de limpiarla, la acostó en su cama para ponerle el pañal. Sissy estaba sonriente otra vez.

-Con que eso es lo que te pasaba, si lo hubieras dicho- pero se detuvo, por supuesto que la bebé no podía hablar y esa era su manera de comunicárselo – muy bien Draco Malfoy, ahora hablas con un bebé que no puede entenderte- Sissy levantó sus brazos mientras el chico estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, le puso el talco y lo dejó a un lado en la cama.

-Casi terminamos, si eres todo un experto en bebés Draco Malfoy (modesto ¿no?)- y sonreía satisfecho, el frasco de talco empezó a elevarse.

-Estás muy contenta- dijo al ver como la niña sonreía- pero no te culpo, no todo los bebés del mundo tienen la oportunidad de que las cuide el gran Draco Malfoy, ¿quieres que te cargue?- las manos de la niña estaban alzadas en su dirección, el frasco de talco estaba peligrosamente sobre su cabeza, pero no lo había notado.

-A que soy guapo Sissy, ¿te gusto?- la bebita hizo unos soniditos guturales graciosos y dejó caer sus brazos.

-¡MADREEEE!-

-¿y ahora qué te pasa Draco?- entró Narcissa luego de unos momentos. Después de enfocar su vista en la imagen que tenía enfrente empezó a reír como hace tiempo no lo hacía. El chico estaba cubierto con una capa blanca en todo su pelo y hombros, Sissy reía y el muchacho apretaba sus puños enojado. Un flash repentino lo cegó unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces mamá?-

-Solo es una foto inocente Draco, algo que recordar- dijo entre risas- ahora ve a cambiarte que nos debemos de ir, fíjate como Sissy está más limpia que tú- y con ese comentario salió otra vez de la habitación.

****************

-Madre no pienso entrar a esa tienda-

-Madura Draco, esto es por el bien de la niña- y entraron a una tiendecita donde vendían artículos de bebé. Dentro había un par de señoras que a él le parecían eran unas viejas que no tenían más que hacer que comprar ropa para sus nietos. Una joven de algunos 25 años embarazada, estaba eligiendo unas ropitas para lo que parecía sería un niño. La dependienta de la tienda se les acercó, era una mujer regordeta y pecosa de cabello pelirrojo y recogido en un moño alto.

-Muy buenos días, ¿es primerizo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco, este solo abrió la boca para protestar.

-Sí, es mi primera nieta, imagínese que emoción, hemos venido por unas cosas para ella- le interrumpió su madre antes de que pudiera decir algo y le miró significativamente, como cuando debía guardar un secreto. Pensándolo mejor, su madre tenía razón. Que pensaran lo que quisieran, pero su encargo debía permanecer seguro.

-Oh qué adorable- dijo toda emocionada – vengan acompáñenme- y los guió dentro de la tienda. Su madre se ocupaba de encargarle lo que quería y que lo enviaran a la mansión Malfoy. Draco por su parte, se paseaba con la niña por la tienda viendo una que otra cosa, ella estaba fascinada con lo que veía y él cansado de llevarla en brazos.

-Sabes tendremos que ponerte a dieta Sissy- y la colocó en un taburete especial para niños que había cerca de los artículos de baño. El chico se frotaba los brazos para quitarse el adormecimiento. La niña volvió a mover sus manos juguetonamente en el aire. Draco, sin embargo, estaba muy ocupado atendiéndose a él mismo que no notó lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pronto un champú, crema y frasco de talco estaba encima de él peligrosamente. Luego de terminar de frotarse miró a Sissy, cuyos brazos estaban extendidos en su dirección.

-¡MADREEEE!-

-¿Y ahora qué Draco?- se acercó Narcissa, seguida de todas las mujeres de la tienda que no tardaron en estallar en risas. Otra vez un flash repentino, cuya imagen era la de un chico cubierto por una mezcla extraña de champú, crema de cuerpo y talco, mientras una pequeña bebé estaba riendo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el chico. Eso sí, quedó con una rica fragancia de jazmín, pero eso solo lo sabrían aquellas mujeres que estaban a su alrededor destornillándose de la risa.

****************

Se pasó malhumorado el resto del día, su enojo aumentó luego de que su almuerzo quedara encima de su cabeza, que la niña le orinara a media tarde, que por arte de magia (literalmente) su cabello terminara como púas de puercoespín y que durante la cena los cubiertos lo persiguieran alrededor de la mesa. Pero lo que más le irritaba de toda esa situación eran las fotos que su madre se estaba encargando de tomar.

Ya era hora de dormir, Draco salió del baño decidido a cobrarse la humillación que había sufrido durante el día, sacaría a la bebita de su cuna y la colgaría de pies, cuando su madre llegara a causa de los gritos diría que la tenía que cambiar o algo así.

Se acercó a la cuna sigilosamente, pero cuando llegó paró en seco. Sissy dormía plácidamente, parecía un ángel y la visión era tan tierna que hizo flaquear las intenciones que el muchacho tenía. En lugar de eso se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches Sissy-

****************

Cerró la puerta luego de mirar esa escena. Caminó con toda la elegancia que poseía hasta su habitación.

-Te tardaste mucho Cissa- le habló la cara de Severus Snape a través de la chimenea.

-Lo sé, solo me encargaba de que las cosas estuvieran en orden-

-¿Cómo le va a mi ahijado?- Sonrió en ese instante recordando todo lo sucedido durante el día.

-Creo que se llevaran de maravilla, aunque no quiera admitirlo le cae muy bien. Sissy le ha estado gastando bromas todo el día, haré un álbum con todas las fotos-

La cara de Snape se contorsionó en una clara mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida a Narcissa.

-¿Qué sucede Severus?-

-No es nada en realidad, ¿Está Lucius en casa?-

-Llegará mañana, ya le he escrito sobre la niña para que no se lleve un susto cuando los vea juntos. Sabes que él suele ser inflexible-

-Sí, ya lo sé. De todas formas si algo llega a suceder no dudes en contactarnos Cissa-

-Lo haré no te preocupes- y la cabeza de Severus Snape fue engullida por el fuego.

****************

-No, no, no – dijo cuando verificó la hora. 4 de la mañana y Sissy lo acababa de levantar. Se puso de pie y fue hasta su cuna. Se frotó los ojos para poder ver mejor y bostezó estirando sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienes Sissy? Vamos a ver. No hay temperatura- anunció luego de poner su mano en la frente. – No creo que sea hambre ¿cierto? Comiste muy bien. Entonces- dijo con cara de terror- significa que tengo que cambiarte- Sin embargo cuando la revisó estaba limpia.

-¿Entonces qué tienen Sissy? Necesito que me ayudes a saber, aún no conozco una poción para hacer hablar a los bebés- En ese momento un relámpago fue acompañado por un fuerte trueno y los gritos de la niña se hicieron más sonoros.

-Oh, te asustan las tormentas, está bien- dijo cargándola y dirigiéndose a su cama – no hay nada de qué temer- La acostó a su lado, pero ella seguía llorando. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, simplemente empezó a acariciar su nariz para ver si lograba calmarla – Vamos pequeña, eres muy valiente, no todo el mundo se burla de Draco Malfoy y queda vivo para contarlo. Eres toda una excepción- Después de un rato de mimos y caricias, Sissy cayó rendida del sueño, seguida de un joven rubio que no se daba cuenta de cuánto aprecio tenía por la bebita.


	3. El abuelo L y la fiesta de los Parkinson

**Capítulo III: El abuelo Lucius y la fiesta de los Parkinson**

Draco estaba dándole de comer a Sissy, que por alguna extraña razón no le había jugado ninguna broma ese día. La bebita reía de vez en cuando provocando que la comida saliera de su boca y parara en el piso. Apenas él podía contener la risa, así solos solía ser más amable con ella que cuando su madre estaba por allí con su nueva amiga la cámara fotográfica para capturar todos los momentos bochornosos que Sissy se encargaba de crear.

-Vamos nena, tienes que comer- otra vez la comida al suelo, Draco sonrió, la cargó de su sillita especial, la alzó y la nenita empezó a reír sin parar. Él la acercó a su rostro y puso mejilla contra mejilla, luego la miró con mucha ternura, Sissy seguía riendo y él se preguntó si así sería ser papá. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un flash que no esperaba. Se ruborizó y observó a su madre que lo miraba con cierta diversión, lo había pillado siendo amable con la nena y lo que era peor lo había retratado en el momento justo.

-Madre de verdad debieras de dejar esa cámara en algún lugar alejado de mí- dijo serio y aún con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Pero por qué debiera de hacerlo hijo?- le contestó con cierto tono angelical y de _yo-no-he-hecho-nada-malo_.- Además esta foto la pondré como portada de mi álbum, ha quedado preciosa-

-Lo que quieras madre- y suspiró en señal de derrota, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

-Que conmovedor- una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras y poseía un marcado matiz de desprecio se dejó escuchar por todo el comedor. Narcissa no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era y Draco lo podía ver perfectamente porque estaba frente a él.

-Padre- dijo a secas, su madre se giró.

-Lucius, me alegro que llegaras de tu viaje- y se acercó para besar a su esposo. Pero al hacerlo solo recibió la mejilla de aquel hombre tan rubio como Draco y de quien hereda casi todas sus facciones físicas, pues miró a otro lado cuando ella le fue a dar el beso.

-Nada de escenas Narcissa, esas cursilerías hacen pensar a los demás que somos débiles- dijo sin mirarla y quitándose los guantes negros que llevaba, su madre se hizo a un lado con expresión dolida. Draco se tensó, en realidad todo el ambiente estaba tenso, incluso Sissy guardaba silencio, miró al chico que la tenía cargada y luego al hombre que acababa de llegar repetidas veces, luego empezó a reír mirando a Draco. Lucius, que al parecer no había reparado en la presencia de la nena, la miró con cara de asco y tensó los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

-Entonces ese es el famoso encargo del colegio- y se acercó a ellos, su capa ondeando mientras caminaba y su porte elegante gritaban "Malfoy" a cada paso. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ellos. – Tantos años en ese colegio y esto es lo que consigues, no ser nada más que un niñero, al parecer no serás nada, cuando aprenderás Draco que tienes que levantar el apellido Malfoy, que no puedes ser un mediocre cuidador de bebés, te dejas superar por todos incluida esa _sangresucia_ amiga de Potter. Eres una vergüenza para la familia-

Draco definitivamente estaba tenso, esas palabras siempre le dolían y su padre no se cansaba de repetírselas. Sissy había estado mirando a Lucius mientras hablaba y su carita se arrugó un poco, al parecer ese hombre no le gustaba. Narcissa miraba a su hijo con pena e impotencia, porque no se atrevía a dar la cara contra su esposo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?!- Sissy tenía los brazos extendidos en su dirección y el hombre estaba flotando boca abajo. Ella movió los bracitos en círculos y Lucius empezó a girar haciendo que la capa le tapara el rostro. La niña reía sin parar mientras que Draco y Narcissa aún no salían de su estado de sorpresa. Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar y miró a su hijo con verdadero terror, su esposo era capaz de lo que sea cuando se enojaba, él entendió al instante la mirada de su ella.

-Sissy es mejor que dejes a mi padre en el suelo- la niña lo miró y luego miró a Lucius, el cual gritaba improperios a más no poder, luego miró a Draco otra vez y dejó caer sus brazos. Un sonido seco inundó el comedor, Lucius apenas se puso de pie y sacó su varita para apuntar a Sissy.

-Voy a enseñarle modales a esa insolente- Draco la abrazó de modo protector, que su padre abusara de ellos no significaba que dejaría que maltratara a su nena.

-Lucius, es un encargo del director de Hogwarts, ¿no quisieras que algo le pasara al encargo verdad?, recuerda que siempre hay que mantener las apariencias- Al instante se quedó quieto y bajó su varita, eso fue muy astuto por parte de Narcissa. Draco la miró agradecido.

-Está bien- dijo con asco- pero mantengan a esa cosa alejada de mí- y con esto salió del comedor.

-Gracias madre-

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que podía hacer. A veces tu padre es un poco, este, pues un poco estricto- Draco no podía entender cómo su madre siempre trataba de justificar lo que su padre hacía y decidía, pero era una mujer enamorada después de todo.

-No importa madre, me voy a llevar a Sissy al jardín, ¿me prestas la cámara?-

-¿Disculpa?- y ella enarcó una ceja con cierta incredulidad.

-No te voy a rogar madre, si quieres me la prestas sino solo tienes que decir no-

-No seas insolente Draco, mira la cámara- y se la extendió. Draco la tomó con la mano que tenía libre, pues con el otro brazo llevaba a la bebita. Le sonrió y salió de allí.

****************

La tarde estaba fresca, llevaban un tiempo jugando. En ese momento ella estaba sentada riendo, un sonido que a Draco le fascinaba. Durante todo el rato que estaban en el jardín le había tomado muchas fotografías. Él se tiró encima del pasto y Sissy gateó hasta estar encima del chico y quedar cara a cara. Ella tanteaba su rostro y él se fijó otra vez en sus ojos, en verdad se le hacían muy familiares pero no sabía dónde los había visto antes. Seguro que eran puras imaginaciones suyas.

Draco se sentía lleno y más feliz que nunca, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie pero adoraba a esa pequeña. Con una mano buscó la cámara y la puso de forma tal que pudiera capturar esa imagen y hacerla eterna. Luego la abrazó y sonrió, después de unos momentos su rostro se entristeció, de pronto recordó que algún día tendría que despedirse de ella, que solo era un encargo y en el momento en que sus padres estuvieran curados Sissy se iría.

-Tal vez tus padres dejen que me visites durante las vacaciones- dijo esperanzado, pero lo que más le gustaría era quedarse con Sissy todo el tiempo, adoptarla de ser posible. Utilizar el apellido Malfoy para su beneficio. Se sacudió esos pensamientos casi al instante. No podría privarles de este ángel a unos padres que estaban convalecientes en un hospital.

-Entremos pequeña, tenemos que ponerte hermosa, esta noche serás mi cita para la fiesta de los Parkinson, debiste de leer la respuesta de Pansy al escribirle que ya tenía una pareja para su fiesta- y empezó a reír-vamos no quiero que madre nos mate, mejor dicho que no me mate porque sé que a ti no te tocará- y dicho esto la puso a un lado para ponerse en pie, luego la cargó y entraron a la mansión.

****************

-¡Drakie!- La voz chillona de Pansy llegó a sus oídos, respirando profundamente se giró para saludar a su ex-novia que aun se creía que lo era.

-Sabes que no me gusta ser llamado así Parkinson-

-Ay no seas así Draquito y no me llames Parkinson que somos de confianza- "_Dios me libre_" Pansy llevaba un vestido negro corto con los hombros descubiertos, tenía bonito cuerpo y ese vestido le sacaba buen partido, le sonreía embobada al chico. Draco estaba muy guapo, con su traje negro y el cabello un tanto desordenado que le daba un aire rebelde y seductor al mismo tiempo, una imagen de dios del sexo a no ser que no estuviera con Sissy cargada en brazos, que más que sexi lo hacía ver tierno. Pansy se fijó en la pequeña que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Y esa bebé?- dijo arrugando el ceño y apuntando a Sissy como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Se llama Sissy y es mi cita- dijo divertido al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la chica.

-¿Estás enfermo Draco? No quisiste ser mi pareja para hacer de niñera de una mocosa- cruzó sus brazos y empezó a golpear el piso con sus zapatos. A él le molestó el comentario que hizo de su pequeña y forzó una sonrisa.

-No preferiría estar con nadie más Parkinson-

-Oh vamos Drakie, no puedes hablar en serio, si quieres hago que uno de mis elfos la cuide y nosotros nos divertimos en la fiesta, ¿qué te parece?- y le sonrió con un gesto que ella pensó que era seductor pero que a Draco le pareció vulgar e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-No gracias, Parkinson- dijo fríamente y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini.

-¿Qué tal Blaise?-

-¿Caíste en la pobreza que ahora tienes que trabajar de niñero?- y le miró divertido.

-Muy gracioso Blaise, sabes que es un encargo especial-

-Encargo o no al parecer la pequeña te agrada- Draco miró a otro lado para que Blaise no viera sus mejillas tornarse un tanto rosadas, porque sabía que se iba a sonrojar. Su amigo se rió.

-Si no quieres admitirlo es tu problema no el mío – luego miró a la niña – Hola Sissy, mi nombre es Blaise, es un placer conocerte, Draco te mencionó en su última carta- ella miró al rubio y después a su amigo y después al rubio otra vez.

-Es de los nuestros Sissy- ella pareció entender porque después miró a Blaise y empezó a reírse y sonreírle.

-Vaya, esta nena es muy inteligente y se me parece a alguien, no sé a quién pueda ser-

-Lo mismo pienso yo Blaise, le he dado vueltas pero creo que son mis imaginaciones. El pelinegro se quedó mirando a Sissy unos segundos más.

-Ya sé a quién se parece- dijo triunfante.

-¿A quién?- le preguntó bastante curioso Draco.

-A Granger-

-Disculpa, creo que no escuché bien-

-Claro que me escuchaste, se parece a la come libros Granger- Draco miró a Sissy, ahora que Blaise se lo decía si se parecía a ella, solo que sin el cabello alborotado y claro el tamaño y otros detalles, pero era una Granger en miniatura. De repente el rubio estalló en risas.

-¿Y ahora qué te sucede, ser niñero ya te volvió loco o algo así?-

-Creo que estás exagerando, Granger y yo jamás nos llevaríamos bien ni aunque ella fuera un bebé- Blaise empezó a reírse también.

-Tienes razón Draco, creo que el vino me está haciendo daño-

-¿Qué te está haciendo daño Zabini?- la molesta voz de Pansy otra vez.

-Tu voz Parkinson- dijo en un susurro pero Draco lo escuchó.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que no encuentro los baños- dijo esforzándose por no reír.

-Sube las escaleras y está al final del pasillo, no es la primera vez que estás en mi casa- Blaise movió su mano en círculos en el aire restándole importancia y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también necesito ir al baño- dijo el rubio y miró alrededor para ver si veía a su madre y dejarle a Sissy en lo que regresaba pero no la divisaba.

-Si quieres yo te cuido a la bebé en lo que regresas- dijo melosa. Draco la miró incrédulo, ni loco dejaría a Sissy en manos de Pansy – la cuidaré bien, lo prometo- y le sonrió.

-Bueno, está bien, solo será un momento de todas formas- y le entregó a la bebita. Pansy observó como subían las escaleras hasta que doblaron en el pasillo.

-¿En cuál armario te voy a encerrar?- y le miró con malicia- Quiero a mi Drakie para la noche completa y no dejaré que una mocosa como tú se interponga en mi camino- Sissy arrugó la cara y sin esperárselo le vomitó el costoso vestido a Pansy.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves mocosa?! Este vestido vale mucho más que tú, ahora tendré que cambiarme- y subió a su habitación con ella.

Draco y Blaise bajaron pero no encontraron a Sissy ni a Pansy donde las habían dejado. Buscaron un poco más por el salón y hasta la cocina pero no las vieron. De momento todos en la fiesta se asustaron al escuchar un grito proveniente de la segunda planta de la mansión, era el grito de Pansy. Corrieron hasta las escaleras cuando la vieron bajar con Sissy en brazos riendo y ella cubierta en polvo, con el cabello revuelto y el vestido chamuscado, un flash la cegó por un momento.

-¡Toma a ese demonio, no la quiero cerca!- dijo histérica, Draco cargó a la niña y no pudo contener la risa, así como Blaise tampoco pudo. Pansy, ofendida por la actitud del muchacho, subió las escaleras y no bajó durante el resto de la noche.

-Que sensible es Parkinson-

-Realmente que lo es Blaise, Sissy solo quería jugar un poco- y le sonrió. Ella reía como un angelito, quién creería que ella acababa de hacer algo así.

-Esa pequeña tiene mucho de Slytherin, seguro cuando crezca será de nuestra casa-

-Es muy probable Blaise, es muy probable- y rió.

****************

-¿Cómo van las cosas Cissa?-

-Mejor de lo que esperaba Severus, pero cuéntame, nunca me dijiste qué sucede realmente con los padres de Sissy, ¿quiénes son, cómo se apellidan?- Severus dibujó una mueca en su rostro -¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Los padres de esta niña, Cissa, están muertos, nos lo acaban de avisar. Necesitamos que Draco regrese con ella mañana al castillo- Narcissa tapó su boca con ambas manos horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No puede ser, pobre de nuestra Sissy, pero Severus si ella no tiene padres ahora se puede quedar con nosotros, Draco la adora y no le importaría adoptarla como su hermana-

-No es tan sencillo como parece, es difícil de explicar-

-Tenemos toda la noche Severus-

****************

-Hoy no te has portado muy bien Sissy- le dijo mientras le quitaba el vestido rosa y le cambiaba el pañal – Sabes de lo que hablo, primero mi padre y después Parkinson, eres toda una Slytherin, cuando seas grande estaré allí el día de tu selección y seré el que más te aplauda cuando caigas en la gran casa de Slytherin, porque así será, no estarás entre los Gryffindors, eso te lo aseguro- y le sonrió, la bebita solo se reía. Luego la acostó en la cuna antes de él empezar a cambiarse.

-Sabes qué Sissy, ahora me doy cuenta que tener una hermana no es tan malo, hasta ahora ha sido divertido, pero de esto a nadie tengo una reputación que cuidar, soy el sexi Draco Malfoy príncipe de Slytherin- Miró a Sissy pero esta ya dormía, él sonrió. Era increíble cómo le podía arrancar esas sonrisas sin dificultad.

-Duerme bien Sissy- y le besó la mejilla- mañana seguro que será un gran día-


	4. Adiós Sissy, Hola Granger

**Capítulo IV: Adiós Sissy. Hola Granger**

-¿Estás despierto cariño?- la voz de su madre se colaba por la habitación. Era muy temprano, por lo menos para él que acostumbraba a levantarse tarde durante las vacaciones, apenas se retorció entre las sábanas.

-Draco, cariño, tienes que despertar. Sissy se irá hoy- "_Que sueño más extraño, mamá me está diciendo que Sissy se va. Debo de dejar de soñar tanta estupidez."_ Volvió a moverse bajo las sábanas.

-¡DRACO YA DESPIERTA HOLGAZAN!- el chico cayó al piso por la impresión.

-¡¿Qué sucede madre?! ¡¿Acaso me quieres matar del susto?!- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera rubia y trataba de espabilarse por completo.

-Sissy se irá hoy-

-Disculpa madre no te escuché bien- dijo confuso.

-Si me escuchaste Draco, tienes esa manía de pretender no escuchar cuando tratas de evadir algo, te he dicho que Sissy se irá el día de hoy. Tienes que llevarla a Hogwarts, saldrás dentro de una hora- la cara del chico se desencajó y su boca abierta era muestra de su sorpresa.

-Pero madre, ¿por qué tan pronto?, es decir apenas lleva unos días con nosotros, ¿por qué ahora?- dijo dolido y preocupado a la vez.

-El director se ha comunicado conmigo y necesita que vayas a Hogwarts para que lleves a la niña hoy-Narcissa lo miraba con verdadera pena y tristeza.

-¿Sus padres están curados? ¿Ya están en condiciones de cuidarla?- ella no respondió y se giró para salir de la habitación.

-Debes de alistarte ya, arregla a Sissy. Te espero en media hora para que desayunen y luego un carruaje los llevará directo a Hogwarts- Su madre acabó de irse y él se quedó mirando a la cuna donde estaba su nena y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Todo había terminado. Su bebé se iría. Sí, su bebé, porque sentía que debía protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Fue hasta ella y la despertó con caricias suaves en su rostro – Buenos días Sissy- le dijo al verla abrir los ojos – Hoy verás a tus padres- y trató de sonreír pero la amargura opacó su gesto. Después de unos 20 minutos estaban listos y Draco bajó las escaleras con Sissy en brazos.

****************

-Creo que él merece saber la verdad- Snape miró al director sin disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Sabes lo que dices Albus? ¿Acaso crees que Draco se sentirá feliz de saber la verdad?- el anciano le miró a través de las gafas de medialuna.

-Según Narcissa se han llevado bien, no veo razón alguna por la que se le deba esconder la verdad a ninguno de los dos- y se tocó la barba. El profesor de pociones lo miró nuevamente, pero esta vez como si estuviera observando una criatura extraña que no fuera de este planeta.

****************

-¿Aún Hermione no les ha enviado lechuza?- la pelirroja les preguntó mientras desayunaban. Eran las nueve de la mañana y aunque hubiesen querido dormir más la señora Weasly no les dejó hacerlo.

-Todavía- dijo Ron antes de llevarse una tostada con mermelada de fresa a la boca.

-Dumbledore dijo que no debíamos de preocuparnos pero no puedo evitarlo. No es propio de Hermione escondernos las cosas. Ella simplemente no es así-

-No te preocupes Harry, te digo. Seguro está haciendo cosas que le gustan. Ya verás cómo nos escribe pronto-

-Espero que tengas razón Ron-

-Ya verás que si la tiene- le dijo Ginny sonriéndole. Harry olvidaba todos sus problemas al verla sonreír, se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Ron rodó los ojos y murmuró algo así como "_estoy comiendo por Dios,"_ pero ni el niño que vivió ni la pelirroja, escucharon el comentario.

****************

-Te has tardado mucho en bajar Draco- su madre le encargó a los elfos domésticos que le prepararan su desayuno favorito, pero él sabía que eso no le animaría. El día de hoy dejaría partir a la razón de su felicidad durante esa maravillosa semana.

-Me he tardado recogiendo las cosas que le hemos comprado, espero que a sus padres no les molesté- A Narcissa se le ensombreció la mirada, pero Draco no se percató ya que estaba sentando a Sissy en su silla para darle de desayunar.

-Bueno voy a asegurarme que todo está en orden con el carruaje. No tardes-

-No lo haré- y vio a su madre desaparecer por la puerta. – Te voy a extrañar Sissy, pero eso es algo que se queda entre nosotros, recuerda que tengo una reputación que cuidar- quiso que sonará sarcástico, pero más bien se escuchó triste y vacío.

La bebita lo observó unos segundos, movió sus manos y la papilla que estaba en manos de Draco paró en su cara. En otras ocasiones eso era suficiente para que se enojara y perdiera la compostura, pero en vez de eso sonrió de lado y una pequeña lágrima abandonó su rostro. Se limpió el rostro y cargó a Sissy para dirigirse a la puerta.

El carruaje ya estaba listo y su madre lo esperaba afuera. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que a la bebita. Le indicó a los elfos que pusieran el equipaje en su lugar y luego le ayudó a subirse. Se despidieron en silencio, su madre sabía cuán difícil era para él el decirle adiós a Sissy.

****************

Durante todo el trayecto llevó a la nena cargada en brazos y acurrucada para que durmiera cómodamente sobre su pecho. Parecía un ángel dormida de esa forma y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué me has hecho Sissy?- dijo más para sí mismo, se detuvieron al fin. Salió del carruaje y observó la majestuosidad del castillo, en la entrada su padrino ya le esperaba con rostro serio.

-Espero que hayas cuidado de tu encargo como se esperaba de un Slytherin- fue lo que recibió por saludo.

-Por supuesto que sí, nunca defraudaría nuestra casa- dijo fríamente, Snape le indicó que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, dejando la luz del sol detrás. Según le parecía se estaban dirigiendo al despacho del director, no es que había ido muchas veces pero tenía buena memoria. Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la puerta su padrino, el profesor dijo la contraseña y entraron.

-¿Cómo está joven Malfoy? Espero que nuestro encargo no haya sido molesto para usted- le dijo con una gran sonrisa el viejo Dumbledore.

-No ha sido mucho problema- "_Las apariencias ante todo Draco."_ Puso cara de aburrimiento que quitó casi al instante cuando escuchó la risa de Sissy y le sonrió. Dumbledore y Snape intercambiaron miradas.

-De todas formas- continuó el anciano- gracias por cuidarla, se le darán los puntos acordados a su casa y será uno de los premios anuales con todos los beneficios que conlleva el puesto- y Draco sí que sabía cuáles eran, una sala común propio de los premios anuales y habitaciones individuales en una de las torres del castillo, además de tener autoridad sobre los prefectos de cada casa. Eso le gustaba, pero por alguna razón sentía que eso no bastaba.

-Gracias señor- se quedó un momento en silencio, miró a Snape y este miraba serio al director, Dumbledore le miraba a él con una expresión que no podía describir.

-¿Señor?- dijo un tanto dudoso- ¿Vendrán los padres de Sissy a buscarla o se quedará un tiempo en el castillo antes?- Dumbledore guardó silencio unos segundos, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que diría.

-Siéntese joven Malfoy, creo que debemos ser honestos con usted- Así lo hizo, se sentó frente al director, Snape se quedó de pie y decidió recostarse a una de las paredes un poco alejados de ellos y el anciano se puso de pie. – Vera- continuó – Los padres de esta pequeña han muerto el día de ayer-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Draco lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban - ¿pe-pe-pero cómo es eso posible qué sucedió?-

-Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y estuvieron en cuidados intensivos durante esta semana, es una de las razones por la que le hemos pedido que regrese con ella-

-Señor pero no entiendo, ¿quién la va a cuidar ahora?- dijo ya sin importarle esconder su preocupación por ella.

-La otra razón es que hemos podido desarrollar una poción que pueda curarla- dijo ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Sissy está enferma? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Pudimos haber hecho algo mi madre y yo-

-Su estado no es algo que podía curarse con simple magia Draco- dijo Snape desde el lugar donde se encontraba, arrastrando las palabras – Me tomó toda una semana elaborar la contra poción-

Draco estaba muy confundido no podía entender nada, miró a Dumbledore suplicante- Por favor señor, dígame qué es lo que pasa- Dumbledore lo miró con una mezcla de cariño y tristeza, lo que estaba a punto de escuchar era algo que le cambiaría la vida.

-Joven Malfoy, el nombre de esa bebita no es Sissy, a decir verdad ni siquiera es un bebé- el chico abrió la boca y miró desde ella hasta el director.

-¿Pero qué dice si lo que tengo cargado en brazos es un bebé?-

-A ver ya me cansé de esto- escupió Snape con rabia- esa que llevas cargada en brazos no es otra más que la insoportable sabelotodo de Granger que ingirió una pócima fallida de Longbottom con efectos retardados provocando que se convirtiera en un bebé. Sus padres no pudieron cuidarla por las razones que el director te expuso y por la extraña decisión de él los escogió a ustedes tres para presentar la prueba que elegiría a uno de ustedes para cuidarla- lo dijo tan rápido que al detenerse inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sissy, su Sissy no era otra que Hermione Granger, su enemiga, la insufrible come libros, sangresucia y sabelotodo Granger. Se quedó estupefacto con la niña en sus brazos. La miró unos segundos, no podía ser posible.

-Si me permite- dijo Dumbledore a su lado con una sábana en sus manos, él no se había percatado de que estaba allí. Le hizo un gesto para que le pasara a Hermione y así lo hizo, aún en estado de shock, el director la envolvió con la sábana que era muy grande para ese cuerpecito. – La poción Severus- y este le entregó una botella de cristal cuyo contenido era de un color azul intenso - a ver pequeña abre la boca- dijo con tono cariñoso y le dio a beber el contenido, la nena cerró los ojos y él la depositó en el suelo del despacho.

Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, esperaba que todo fuera una equivocación y la bebita no se convirtiera en lo que ellos decían que era. Pero para malestar de Draco la pequeña que estaba a sus pies empezó a cambiar, la transformación dio paso a una melena mucho más larga y de rizos suaves castaño y la silueta de una mujer se dibujaba bajo la sábana que la tenía envuelta. Delante de sus ojos estaba ahora Hermione Granger.

Se sentía traicionado, enojado y sobre todo triste y vacío, ¿cómo es que había sucedido aquello? No lo podía creer, sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado todo lo que le importaba, esa bebita había significado mucho para él y resultaba ser su enemiga jurada. Allí estaba ella, durmiendo, miró a ambos profesores que pudieron observar el rostro desencajado del chico.

-Ya puede irse, nosotros nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante- le dijo su padrino con tono poco amigable y fulminando al director con la mirada. Draco se dio la vuelta para marcharse, estaba confundido y dolido al mismo tiempo, no podía evitarlo. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta un sonido lo hizo detenerse de golpe, se giró con violencia para mirar a la chica que estaba en el suelo aún dormida.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y ahí volvía a escucharse el sonido, que hizo que las defensas del muchacho cayeran al instante y le dieran ganas de llorar.

-Draco, no me dejes- dijo entre sueños Hermione Granger.

****************

La había llevado hasta la enfermería por órdenes del director, pero sabía que no la habría dejado allí aunque no le ordenaran nada. Estaba enojado, sumamente enojado, pero no podía gritarle a Granger, quería despertarla, insultarla, decirle lo mucho que le dolía aquel engaño pero simplemente no podía. Pensándolo con más calma no era culpa de ella lo que sucedía y también estaba la muerte de sus padres. Ella aún seguía durmiendo con la misma expresión de paz que él tanto conocía.

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes.

-Veo que ha decidido quedarse- la voz del director llegó a sus oídos.

-Me iré pronto- Dumbledore sonrió y se puso frente a él, de lado contrario de la cama y luego observó a Hermione envuelta en sábanas aún.

-Puedo pedirle un favor-

-Claro joven Malfoy, usted pida-

-No le diga a Granger que yo la cuidé, mejor cuéntenle que se quedó bajo el cuidado de los profesores durante esta semana. Creo que será lo suficientemente malo enterarse de que tus padres murieron como para completar con el hecho de que tu peor enemigo te tuvo que cuidar-

Dumbledore asintió, Draco se puso de pie y se disponía a dejar la enfermería, se detuvo en la puerta y sin mirar atrás susurró "_Adiós Sissy,"_ y dejó el lugar.

****************

Un grupo de amigos trataban de consolar a la persona que siempre habían considerado su apoyo incondicional, la que los cuidaba y estaba ahí para ellos, por eso esta vez era su turno de demostrarle que ella no estaba sola.

Vestía de negro y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos mientras las lágrimas se escapaban a través de sus dedos, su dolor era indescriptible. Harry entendía cómo debía de sentirse su mejor amiga en esos momentos, él también sabía lo que era no tener a tus padres, pero el imaginó que su dolor era mayor porque tendría muchos más recuerdos qué extrañar.

Ron miraba al amor de su vida destrozada y sumergida en el llanto, sentía una aprehensión en el pecho y unas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Ginny y el resto de la familia Weasly estaba ahí a su lado apoyándola y acompañándola en ese momento de dolor.

Cuando el servicio fúnebre terminó la señora Weasly le ofreció a Hermione que se quedara en su casa durante el tiempo que ella considerara necesario, ella sin embargo rechazó la oferta, quería regresar a su casa. Sus amigos ya sabían lo que había sucedido y cómo fue cuidada por los profesores durante la semana en que estaba convertida en un bebé. Al recibir la noticia por parte del profesor Dumbledore no podía creerlo, no le daba crédito a las palabras que salían de los labios de aquel anciano.

Hermione recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse a casa cuando una lechuza negra llamó su atención, tenía un pesado paquete y se detuvo frente a ella, le quitó el objeto cuadrado que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo negro y un listón blanco. El animal se fue al instante y ella observó lo que tenía en la mano, debajo del listón había una nota. La tomó y la abrió lentamente, dos únicas palabras estaban escritas en el papel, "_Lo siento."_ Hermione guardó el mensaje en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego abrió el paquete.

Era un libro grueso de tapa dura y negro, venía también una pluma muy fina que ella dedujo debía de costar mucho, al abrir el libro esta estaba vacío por lo que entendió que eso era un diario. Alguien le había regalado un diario.

****************

-Sabes hay algo que aún no comprendo- dijo Harry cuando ya se preparaban para ir a dormir.

-¿Qué es lo que aún no entiendes Harry?- le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía su pijama.

-¿Por qué nos ocultaron que Hermione había sido convertida en un bebé? ¿Cuál era el misterio, qué pretendía el profesor Dumbledore al ocultarnos dicha información?-


	5. El diario de Hermione Granger

**Capítulo V: El diario de Hermione Granger**

Al fin y al cabo había accedido a quedarse en casa de los Weaslys, después de una semana en su hogar se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar por sí misma la soledad y los recuerdos. El verano ya estaba llegando a su fin y ese día irían al callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales del próximo curso.

Ni siquiera su ánimo había cambiado luego de recibir una lechuza del colegio anunciándole que sería uno de los premios anuales. En otras circunstancias esto hubiese sido razón suficiente para plantar una sonrisa boba en la cara de Hermione, pero luego de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres nada hacía sonreír a la chica.

De vez en cuando salía para ver a los chicos jugar Quidditch, los saludaba desde un lugar un poco alejado y sentada en el pasto, pero ya no sonreía. La señora Weasly trató de animarla con cualquier método que se le ocurría, hasta le estaba enseñando a cocinar, cosa que la chica aprendió excelentemente, "_es parecido a preparar una poción,"_ le decía a Ginny cada vez que le preguntaba cómo era posible que aprendiera tan rápido.

Pero aún con todas estas distracciones Hermione Granger no podía cambiar su estado de ánimo, ni una sola de las risas que tanto les gustaban a sus amigos ni de las miradas comprensivas, tiernas y cariñosas. Los chicos estaban particularmente preocupados, su Hermione era una chica fuerte pero ya no quedaba nada de esa leona.

En fin, se encontraban en el callejón Diagon y ya tenían los libros para ese año, Hermione decidió que tenía que comprar material gastable, como tinta y un nuevo set de plumas. Recordó la que vino con el diario, una pluma en verdad elegante, pero para ser honestos ella no había tocado ese diario. Después de pagarle a la dependienta de la tienda se giró para marcharse, pero se detuvo al instante al verse observada desde la puerta por nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Pero miren qué tenemos aquí, si no es más que la come libros Granger- y sonrió con malicia.

-Malfoy- dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era tener una discusión con el hurón ese y que se le fastidiara el día mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo y marcharse de allí. Así que caminó con la cabeza en alto para irse. Aunque quería transmitir una imagen de imperturbabilidad sus ojeras y ojos hinchados daban por el contrario una de pura lástima.

-¿Acaso la bola de pelos que tienes por gato ya te comió la lengua?-

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo Malfoy- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Que aburrida eres Granger, de seguir así te quedarás sin amigos- y sonrió con aires de grandeza y su característica mueca de superioridad.

-Piérdete Malfoy, déjame pasar-

-¿Y qué si no quiero?- Hermione ya se estaba exasperando. ¿Es que acaso todo lo que le había sucedido no era suficiente para que también tuviera que aguantarse al idiota del rubio? Ella no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba pero sentía algo removerse en su interior, una sensación en el pecho que no sabría describir. Miró alrededor y vio los tinteros que estaban a pocos centímetros de ellos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fueran a parar a la cara del engreído del hurón. Lo miró de nuevo y ahí estaba él con su mueca de autosuficiencia y de _yo-soy-lo-mejor-que-ha-visto-el-mundo_, se percató de cómo esa sensación iba en aumento y sin saber por qué señaló los tinteros y luego a Malfoy.

Un grito de la dependienta la sacó de su ensimismamiento para observar lo que acababa de pasar, la cara del rubio platinado estaba cubierta en tinta, incluso algunos mechones de su pelo quedaron pintados de color negro. Hermione se sorprendió, ¿eso lo había hecho ella? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar aquello, ver la cara de confusión del chico y ensuciarse aún más por tratar de quitarse el líquido negro que la caía por el rostro, provocó en ella un fuerte ataque de risa.

Draco la miró sorprendido, una cosa era verla allí y tratar de burlarse un poco de ella y otra era terminar siendo él el objeto de las burlas. Vio como la chica se destornillaba de la risa y se doblaba abrazándose a sí misma y tratando luego de recuperar el aire, su cara debía de ser muy graciosa en ese instante porque incluso la dependienta de la tienda, que antes se había escandalizado, ahora también estaba riendo. Granger aprovechó ese momento y salió de la tienda empujándolo. Su risa aún se podía escuchar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y se perdió de su vista.

Luego miró a los que estaban ahí dentro y les dedicó una mirada severa y de amenaza, por lo que todos se callaron al instante, para luego sorprenderlos ya que él empezó a reír, tanto o más fuerte que la chica que acababa de dejar la tienda.

-Al menos la he hecho reír- dijo más para sí.

-¿Va a comprar algo señor?- le preguntó la chica que atendía el lugar.

-Oh no nada, mire aquí está lo de esos tinteros, han valido la pena- y luego de dejar un par de galeones en las manos de la vendedora salió del lugar. En realidad nunca tuvo intenciones de comprar nada allí, pero sí notó como una chica sumamente triste entraba en aquel lugar.

****************

-Herms, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan contenta? Me da gusto verte con esos ánimos- le dijo el pelinegro mientras cenaban.

-Es cierto, desde la visita al callejón estás de muy buen humor- agregó la pelirroja y Ron asintió a lo que ella decía.

Ella en verdad no había notado que no paró de sonreír desde su encuentro con el hurón. Se sentía contenta por dos cosas, la número uno era que había hechizado a Malfoy _soy-un-rubio-oxigenado_ y la segunda que acababa de descubrir que poseía el don de la telequinesis. Lo raro es que no lo descubriera antes.

-Pues es que me he encontrado con Malfoy- dijo sonriendo aún. Los chicos la miraron confundidos, no entendían como felicidad y Malfoy entraban en la misma oración. Hermione continuó al ver la cara de los chicos- lo encontré mientras compraba algunas cosas y lo he hechizado, su cara terminó toda pintada, se quedó tan sorprendido que pude salir sin problemas de la tienda. Debieron de haberlo visto- y al recordarlo empezó a reír, esta vez acompañada por sus amigos.

Todos en la mesa la miraron con sumo cariño, esa era una buena señal, y aunque fuera Malfoy el que había logrado lo que ellos no pudieron en todo un verano, se alegraban de que su amiga por fin empezara a sentirse mejor.

****************

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre la cama, Ginny aún no subía para dormir, seguro estaba con Harry, los dos se habían acercado más durante el verano y de seguro para principios de clase se adentrarían en una relación seria. Ella estaba feliz por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ya sabía que Ron sentía algo por ella y por un tiempo creía corresponderle, pero ya no sentía nada por él, solo una profunda amistad.

Miró hacia el techo unos segundos e inspeccionó la habitación, todo estaba muy organizado en contraste a la habitación del pelirrojo que parecía que un huracán había golpeado la madriguera y solo dañó ese lugar. Su atención fue capturada por un libro que estaba encima de su baúl. Lo había olvidado, era el diario que le regalaron el día que enterraron a sus padres. Se levantó y tomó el objeto negro y la pluma que vino con este. Lo examinó un momento y se regresó a la cama, abrió el diario y lo contempló dudosa.

Suspiró y dejó la pluma entre sus páginas, notó como una gota de tinta caía de ella. "_Qué curioso,"_ de nuevo la agarró y decidió escribir algo.

-**Soy Hermione Granger, 17 años. Huérfana**- miró con fascinación la pluma, estaba hechizada para no necesitar tinta. Iba a cerrar el diario cuando unas manchas de tinta empezaron a aparecer debajo de lo que ella había escrito.

-**Hola Hermione**- Abrió los ojos como platos, ese regalo no tenía nada de ordinario. Había leído en alguna parte sobre objetos que podían ser hechizados para enviar mensajes (de alguna parte tuvo que hacer las monedas del ED), pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno tan especial como ese.

-**Hola, ¿quién eres?**-

-**Soy tu diario**-

-**Sí y yo San Nicolás**-

-**¿San quién?**-

-**No tengo por qué repetirlo está escrito más arriba. Al menos ya sé que eres un mago que no se relaciona con el mundo muggle**-

-**Uy qué inteligente eres**-

-**Ya dime quién eres**-

-**Si eres tan inteligente por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma**-

Cerró el diario de golpe, esa actitud le molestaba, se giró para mirar el techo y se cruzó de brazos, ¿quién podría ser? Era alguien posiblemente cercano a ella, sabía de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Acaso Ron? Se rió de solo pensarlo. Una escoba sería un regalo más propio de él. Miró el libro con el ceño fruncido y volvió a abrirlo.

-**Bueno…**-

-**No te has resistido a la tentación**-

-**Solo es curiosidad, además si quiero saber quién eres debo de hablar contigo, ¿no crees?**-

-**Es cierto**-

-**Yo empiezo entonces. Hola, mi nombre es Hermione, mucho gusto**-

-**Yo soy SS**-

-**¿SS? Pero eso no es un nombre**-

-**¿Y qué creías, que te lo iba a decir? No soy tan tonto, tienes que adivinar quién soy**-

- **_ No perdía nada con intentar. Además te acabas de delatar, eres un chico. ¡Un punto para Hermione! xD**-

-**Eso no significa nada, puedo estar tratando de confundirte**-

-**Algo me dice que no y no me harás pensar lo contrario**-

-**…Está bien, soy un chico _ **-

-**¿Por qué usas mi carita?**-

-**¿Qué? ¿Acaso la compraste? Que yo sepa las letras y demás caracteres son gratis**-

-**Bueno ya**- SS no escribió más, apunto estaba de cerrar el diario cuando aparecieron otras letras.

-**…Hermione, ¿estás bien?**- Ella sabía a qué se refería y no pudo contener una lágrima.

-**No**-

-**Lo siento mucho**-

-**Gracias, ¿también estás en Hogwarts?**-

-**Así es****, en tu mismo año**-

-**Pues supongo que te veré en las clases**-

-**De seguro me verás, pero no sabrás quién soy**-

-**Buenas noches**-

-**Buenas noches**- y cerró el diario. En contra de sus expectativas ese año sería muy interesante. Decidió que no esperaría a Ginny para dormir, guardó el diario dentro del baúl y luego se metió debajo de las sábanas y después de un rato se quedó dormida.

****************

**-**Vamos a jugar nuestro último partido de Quidditch, ¿les parece chicos?- la pelirroja estaba emocionada, le encantaba el juego tanto como a su hermano y el mejor amigo de este. Hermione nunca le había encontrado el gusto y pues como no le gustaba volar tampoco se molestaba mucho. Así que, con diario en mano, se dirigió al campo con ellos para darles ánimo. Los gemelos estaban allí y también se les unieron al igual que Charlie que estaba de vacaciones. El partido empezó y ella abrió su diario.

-**Hola SS, ¿qué tal?**- la respuesta tardó unos minutos en aparecer.

-**Disculpa estaba refrescándome, estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces?**-

-**Estoy observando un partido de Quidditch de mis amigos, ¿qué haces tú?**-

-**Me estoy aburriendo como nunca, ¿por qué no estás jugando con ellos?**-

-**No me gusta el juego**-

-**¿No te gusta el juego o no te gusta volar?**-

-**Vale, odio volar _ **-

-**jajaja bueno tampoco es tan malo, que no sepas algo no te va a matar, ¿qué haces para divertirte?**-

-**Me gusta leer, aunque sé que no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo, pero este verano he descubierto dos cosas que me divierten mucho. Una es cocinar y la otra hechizar al hurón**-

-**Entonces cocinas, ¿y quién es ese hurón?**-

-**Pues es **__**Draco **_**me-creo-mejor-que-todos**_** Malfoy. Es de Slytherin, supongo que debes conocerlo, su gran ego no lo deja pasar desapercibido jejeje**-

-**...He escuchado de él… Entonces te gusta hechizarlo**-

-**No es que me guste por hacerlo pero la mayor parte del tiempo él se dedica a insultarme y a herirme con sus palabras, así que termino enojándome y pues uno que otro hechizo se me escapa**-

-**Quien iba a decir que a Hermione Granger se le "**_**escaparan**_**" uno que otro hechizo, ¿qué dirían tus profesores?**-

-¡Hey Hermione! ¿Viste eso?- Ron le gritaba con una gran sonrisa, ella lo miró pero no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué cosa tenía que haber visto?- gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara. El pelirrojo puso cara de ofendido y regresó al juego, Ginny descendió un segundo para hablarle.

-Estás en las nubes Hermione, Ron acaba de hacer una jugada espectacular y te la has perdido-

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy distraída, regresa al juego. Te prometo prestar más atención-

-Bien- y dicho esto la pelirroja volvió al juego.

-**No puedo seguir hablando, Ron se ha enojado porque hizo una excelente jugada y no le prestaba atención. Así que ahora prestaré atención al juego**-

-**Entonces me abandonas a mi**-

-**¿Celoso? No hagas un drama porque te dediqué mucho tiempo ya**-

- **_ Yo no soy celoso**-

-**Sí, lo que digas. Adiós SS**-

-**Adiós Hermione**- y cerró el libro.

El grito de la pelirroja hizo que levantara la cabeza rápidamente, miró con horror como un chico pelirrojo iba cayendo al suelo, al parecer una Bugler había golpeado a Ron y lo dejó fuera de combate. Ella se levantó corriendo abrazando su diario y llegó hasta donde los chicos lo tenían rodeado.

-Mami no me quiero levantar- Fred y George no aguantaron la risa, a decir verdad nadie lo hizo al escuchar a Ron delirar de esa forma –mami te quelo muuucho, ¿dónde está mi mantita mami? Quiero mi mantita de ositos-

"_Por algo jamás jugaré Quidditch,_" pensó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a recuperarse.


End file.
